A different Spin
by Yuusukelover
Summary: This is the beginnings of a fanfiction that I'm writing for Yuu Yuu Hakusho.


A Yu Yu Hakusho fan story called:

_A different spin_

**By: A.G.W.**

**Brief Prelude:**

**This is a fanfic, so it has characters from a show, in this case it is from Yu Yu Hakusho. All credit for the origional plot goes to the people who origionaly created it. I just took it for a spin and changed some of it… The only characters that are mine are one the main characters, Leona, Keindra Imiki Imoen, and Ryunki Hiuma. So don't use them! **

**Chapter 1**

**The meeting of a girl**

Yusuke was on yet another mission, This would be one of many that he doesn't want to do. This time to try and gain the powers of a well-known physic; named Genkai. Little does he know that Kizuma is also here. He meets Kuabara in the huge crowds that huddle around Genkai's temple.

"Urameshi!" yells Kuabara in annoyance.

"Kuabara? What are _you_ doing here?" Yusuke huffs impatiently at Kuabara.

Kuabara runs up to Yuske's side and says, "I heard that this 'Genkai' can tune down spirit awareness, I've been hearing voices lately, and so I came here; but look at the line!"

"I don't know what you just said, but anyway, this 'Genkai' is trying to find the person to teach her powers to; that's what the line's about." Yusuke retorted coldly.

A far away voice calls out Yusuke's name. A petite, slender girl dressed in a black fighting T-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and torn-up, a dragon tattoo on the upper part of her arm, and stone-washed jeans sprints up to Yusuke; barely stopping in time to avoid squishing his foot. He doesn't seem to notice that, neither does Kuabara. They are looking at her sun-bleached blond hair and light azure eyes She becomes annoyed at this and snaps:

"Can you guys stop checking me out and let me talk to you?"

Yusuke is the first to get his voice back:

"Oh, yeah, sure. What did you want to talk to us about?"

"About why you are here." She states coldly, plainly still annoyed.

"Oh," says Kuabara, finally talking, but still looking at her, "I'm here to see if Genkai can stop the voices that are popping into my head all to often."

"And I'm here to try and become her student." responds Yusuke bluntly.

"Oh. Well…" she trailed off there and looked over at the door of Genkai's temple expectantly, Kuabara begins to speak again, but she hushes him with a hand to his mouth as Genkai comes out of the temple.

**Chapter 2:**

**Genkai**

**The doors slowly opened and the insides appeared dark. A tiny, elderly lady with sun-tarnished pink hair, and wise, piercing eyes comes forth from the darkness. A murmur of confusion scurries through the crowd. The lady holds her hand up and the murmur subsides. She begins to speak:**

**"You all will have to go through many challenges to become my student and learn my secret…Are you willing to do this? Those who are not, may leave now." **

**A couple of people who weren't there to become her student left, Kuabara stayed thinking, 'Hey, if Urameshi is gonna do it, so am I.' Genkai continued:**

**"Well, for the ones who stayed; your first task is to draw lots. Come and pick a lot and open it, if it is red, you have passed the test; the ones that don't, may leave."**

**Most of the people in the crowd gaped and others just stood there for a moment, totally agast. All the while, this young girl had her arms crossed and watched Genkai intently as she began the line for drawing lots. The whole crowd eventuallygathered in an unorganized line and everyonedrew lots. Some, as they got their lots prayed to their gods for luck, others just tore open the paper; Yusuke and Kuabara, however,opened theirs after a moments hesitation of hoping it would be blank. **

**The mysterious girl on the other hand, knew this paper itself was normal; but the energy around it wasn't. This was a test of spirit energy. She slowly unwrapped the piece of paper. **

**She started to see a color…it was red! **

"**_All my training has paid off!"_ she thought happily to herself. **

Yusuke opened his… 

"**_Red,"_ he sighed to himself. **

**Kuabara opened his, praying it wasn't red; that he wouldn't have to go along with this…**

**It was red, _"great,"_ he thought, _"now I have to go along with it._ _And it looks like Urameshi got red too, so I have to be in anyway."_ **

**Genkai began to speak again: **

**"All the people who have red paper, follow me, the rest of you can go home." She turned and started to walk away, then two gigantic warriors dressed in apparel from the frigid North, approached her in a rage and screamed:**

**"We are the strongest fighters in our whole village! Do you even see how huge we are? You cannot deny us a chance!" **

**"You imbeciles." she said calmly, "That lot was to see if you were strong in spirit energy, not in physical strength, it doesn't matter if you are the strongest person, physically,in the whole universe... just if you have a certain amount of spirit energy and can tap into it." She turned around again and began walking inside. **

**The two infuriated warriors rushed up to probably crush her, if they had even gotten the chance. Genkai whipped around and blew the two giants into the stone wall about 30 or so yards away with her spirit attack. She chuckled at this and said, more to herself than anyone else:**

**"I'm getting weaker…in my prime I could have blow them to hell and back." With that she finally walked inside. **

**Chapter 2:**

**An arcade…!**

Once everyone who had a red piece of paper was in the building the lights were turned on. A yell of surprise spread through the crowd. The whole place was like an arcade! Yusuke turned to Kuabara and murmured:

"What the he-" He was cut short by Kuabara running over to the nearest machine; a rock, paper, scissors game.

"I've never lost a game of rock, paper, scissors in my life! I'm gonna do this one first!" He had a look of anticipation on his face.

Right before he had even touched the machine, a voice came from behind Yusuke:

"You better know these are no ordinary games."

They both recognized the voice, but didn't really know until the girl they met earlier stepped out right by Yusuke and patted his shoulder reassuringly. Kuabara smiled and said:

"What, lemme guess, you think these are 'traps' or something?"

"Heh, no, that's not what I meant Kizuma." She smiled and walked over to the machine next to his, laid her hand on the start button and added, "These test your spirit energy level."

She began to play, her hands seemed to fly all over the machine, after a few minutes she had beaten all 15 games on the machine. She turned to Kuabara, leaned up against her machine, smirked and said:

"Let's see you beat _that_ Mr. I-never-lose!"

"Yea," he retorted, smirking as well, "I am Mr. I-never-lose! I'll prove it to you!"

He pushed the start button and began. His hands were unsteady in the beginning but were flying by the first 20 seconds. He ended up winningall 15 gameson the machine. His mouth twisted up into a small little smirk as he turned to face her.

She paused, walked over to him and patted him gently on his cheekand said softly: "Not bad...not bad at all for someone who hasn't trained seriously."She smiled a sincere smile and that even spread to Kuabara's face.

Yusuke had wandered off and hadbeen playing with another game, he had found a game with a punching bag on it. He had gotten a 155 on that machine.

"That doesn't mean that you are better than me Urameshi!" Kuabara half-yelled at Yusuke after he had told him this.

"No…it means I'm good at that game _and_ that I'm better than you." And with that he grinned from ear to ear.

Kuabara was about to retort when the sound of a powerful, yet feminine voice came from the karioky game. They looked in the direction of the karioky game and saw the girl up there singing a song by a pop artist of the day. They were listening to her voice and the lyrics; the lyrics went something like this:

_"I can't get out of bed today, or get you off my mind. I just can't seem to find a way to leave the love behind._

_I ain't tripin', I'm just missin' you. You know what I'm sayin', you know what I mean. _

_You got me hangin' on a string, why you make me cry? I tried to give you everything, but you just gave me lies. _

_I ain't tripin', I'm just missin' you. You know what I'm sayin', you know what I mean. Yea. _

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone, I'd be wishin' you'd call me on the telephone say you want me back, but you never do. I feel like such a fool, there's nothin' I can't do. I'm such a fool for you. _

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for? My heart's still breakin'. I'll miss you even more, and I can't fake it, the way I could before. I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinkin' of you. _

_It's true, I'm stuck on you. _

_My love's a broken record that keeps skippin' in my head. I keep singin' yesterday, why we got to play these games we play? _

_I ain't tripin', I'm just missin' you. You know what I'm sayin', you know what I mean. Yea._

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone, I'd be wishin' you'd call me on the telephone say you want me back, but you never do. I feel like such a fool._

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for? My heart's still breakin'. I'll miss you even more, and I can't fake it, the way I could before. I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinkin' of you._

_It's true, I'm stuck on you._

_Every now and then, when I'm all alone, I'd be wishin' you'd call me on the telephone say you want me back, but you never do. I feel like such a fool. , there's nothin' I can't do. I'm such a fool for you. _

_I can't take it, what am I waiting for? My heart's still breakin'. I'll miss you even more, and I can't fake it, the way I could before. I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinkin' of you._

_I hate you, but I love you, I can't stop thinkin' of you._

_I don't-know-what-to-do, I'm stuck on you…"_

There were loads of hoots and whistles from the entirely male audience. She came down off the stage and lightly tossed her head. Then calmly walked over to were Yusuke and Kuabara were standing in awe.

"What? My singing's not that good." She said as she got there. The machine registered a 150 just as she said that.

"I take that back." She muttered.

"Where did you learn how to sing?" Yusuke asked her, still dumbfounded.

"I taught myself, silly. It's not like I had anyone else to teach me." she responded with a laugh.

"Huh…?" Kuabara interrupted, "So you didn't have any parents or anything?"

She nodded, "Yea, I guess you could say that…I was orphaned when I was about 3 years old. The orphanage could only afford to take care of me till I was about 7 or 8, so from then till I was about 10 I earned my keep in a house…well, with the help of 3 other kids from the orphanage. After that…well, I fought, literally, for money and a place to stay."

"…wow…the real hard-knock life, huh? …uh, well…I found this game over there…it's like a punching bag game thingie…you, ah, wanna try that?" muttered Yusuke, eager to get off the sad topic.

"Yea, sure. I might as well, that's the last one I have to do anyway." She responded softly.

They all walked over to the punching bag game machines. She began to play one of them by punching the punching bag. By the time she had rammed her fist into it twice the machine already registered a 200. Her third, and by far most powerful punch, had a dark blue aurora around it as she slammed her fist into the bag… . . . and out the other side of the machine. She pulled her arm out of the screwed machine and staggered back a few steps.

"Uh…did I do _that_…?" she managed to whisper.

"Yea, I think you did…" Yuske and Kuabara said simultaneously, although still not believing it themselves.

"Hey…! You!" a faraway voice shouted.

The girl, Yusuke, and Kuabara all turned and looked up simultaneously, the voice belonged to Genkai. She was standing on the edge of a black, steel platform that was chained by black, steel chains to the ceiling of the building. She was leaning on the plain, steel railing. With absolutely no warning, she jumped down from the platform in front of Yuske, and Kuabara, but facing the girl.

"You," she pointed at the girl who had suddenly bowed to one knee, "First, stand up, let me see your face." The girl did so obediently, after a few seconds of keen observation Genkai said:

"Ah, I have not seen one quite like you get scores like those on the machines," she smiled but not quite sincerely, "or break one. What is your name, young girl?"

The girl bowed low to the ground, making her sun-bleached blonde hair sweep the concrete floor. "I am honored for Genkai to make such a statement about me. I have trained long and hard for this day. My name is Leona."

"I can see that you have trained a great deal, Leona," responded Genkai calmly. Then she turned to the rest of the crowd gathered around and said:

"If any of the rest of you scored a 70 or better on the karaoke, a 120 in three tries on the punching game, 10 or more wins on the rock paper scissors game; these are passing marks. If you passed two of these you need to line up and the back door." She pointed to a narrow opening in the back of the building, then added, "But, if you have not finished all of the games, then do so."

She turned jumped up again onto the platform and was out of sight in seconds. The rest of the crowd turned to leave, do the rest of the games, or go to the specified door.

"Well, now we know what your name is," said Kuabara, pointing out the obvious as usual.

"Uh, yea, I guess you do," responded Leona, a little embarrassed at the fact.

"Huh, Leona, I never would've guessed that to be your name…" Yusuke muttered, mostly to himself.

"Heh, it is an unusual name…" Leona said actually meaning not to say it aloud.

"Lets head for the 'back door' as the pink-haired lady called it," said Kwuabara excitedly.

"Ok then, let's talk about our scores on the way there, it's all the way on the other side of the building, you know," Leona said calmly.

"Fine," Yusuke said calmly, putting his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

"Let's start with Kwuabara. What'd you get?" Leona asked casually, she was actually asking so she could measure their approximate strength.

"We know what you got, Leona," Yusuke muttered, mostly to himself, but the others heard him.

"You don't know that I'm stronger or anything by the scores I got on those machines," Leona responded calmly.

"Whatever… but we'll see won't we?" Yusuke snaps.

"Anyway, I got all 15 rounds on the RPS game…as you both remember… I did try the karaoke game…57, not to bad really… punching game…I think I got a 129," Kwuabara explained.

"Well? Yusuke? What'd you get?" asked Leona impatiently.

"Well, since you're being so stubborn about it…I got a 155 on the punching thingie…I only got 2 rounds on the RPS game…an' a 82 on the karaoke game," Yusuke muttered in response, just to get Leona off his back about it.

"Interesting. Don't you think?" Leona said light-heartedly.

"Yeah, whatever you say, princess," muttered Yusuke bitterly.

"Yep, I still don't get what arcade games had to do with our spirit level though…" Kwuabara says distractedly.


End file.
